themodifyers_rebootedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Modifyers Rebooted Season 1 Episode 9 Partners In Crime Script
Scientist 1:Okay I spotted something. Scientist 2:What is it? Scientist 1:It's a star that has a smiley face. Scientist 2:That's funny. (Bomb explosion) (Coughing) Scientist 1:What the? The Alien: Alright nobody move. Mask-A-Raid,grab the files. Termite ghoul,Collect the chemicals. And Madeline Jones,Steal the medium telescope. Scientist 2:Who are you? The Alien: Just someone from outer space. (Evil laugh) (The Modifyers Theme) Sullivan Spectra(On Tv): It has been a wonderful time since the modifyers have saved our city,again. And as district attorney,I promise that one day they'll slay the darkness. And we will be in piece. (Applause) Agent Xero:Look at that. We can still do it. When there's new criminals, we will still take them down. Mole: You're right,xero. Agent Marc:Now we can stop that girl,Lacey shadows. Agent Xero:But I have to go do something. Agent Marc:But we have to find her. And stop her. Agent Xero: I know but, I have to do something. Agent Marc: Okay,Wait a minute. What does she really do? (Gasp) Xero dresses up as Lacey Shadows. Lacey Shadows: Now I have to go to baron Vain's party. Agent Marc: Only villains go to the party, But what if I made my own villain disguise that I could attract Xero but as Lacey? My villain disguise will be....Lizard Boy. (Action Music) Lizard Boy:Megawatt,I need you to come with me,and I need you to dress up as a robotic butler. (Tires screeches) Rat:Welcome,lacey. Lacey Shadows:Hello,rat. Megawatt:Okay I'm going into the kitchen and pretending I'm serving food. At this fantasy Ballroom. Rat:I'm sorry but who ate you? Lizard Boy:Here's a tip. Rat:Thanks. Baron vain: Lacey! My favorite! Lacey Shadows: Hello,baron. Baron vain: I haven't seen you in eight days. Lacey Shadows: I know I just got back from my vacation. Violet samantha:Lacey! My favorite friend. Lacey Shadows: Hello violet. Nice Purple dress. Violet samantha: Thank,you. Lizard Boy: May I join in please? Lacey Shadows:Oooh. Who are you? Lizard Boy: My name is lizard boy,stealing lizard. And you must be that pretty girl. Lacey Shadows. Lacey Shadows:Yes I am. You look all hot looking. Lizard Boy: Well I am hot,it's hot in here. (Nervous laugh) Lacey Shadows: No,it's meant by other hot. Baron vain:Ah,Lacey can we talk about- Lacey Shadows:Hold on,Hold on. You have blue eyes. Lizard Boy: Do you want a drink? Lacey Shadows:Sure. Lizie. Violet samantha: They sure Re starting to fell love in each other. Baron vain:Yeah and I do not like that. That makes me jealous. (Tires screeches) (Door opens) The Alien:Make way for Richard Phantom. And my three other villains. Mask-A-Raid:You look nice in the dress,Madeline jones. Madeline Jones:Thanks,you do too. Lizard Boy: And then my cousin megie,said you food I'm not dumping those lizard foods into my dog. (Lacey,Lizard laugh) (Evil laugh) Lacey Shadows: AL be right back. The Alien:Hello there,baron. Megawatt:Shrimp,marc? The Alien:You probally don't know who I am? Baron vain: No I don't,but welcome to my mansion. And you are ? The Alien:Richard! Phantom! Richard,phantom! The most badess mob boss criminal ever! Baron vain:Wow so you are a mob boss. That is cool. I like this criminal. The Alien:I know,right? And these are my other villains. Meet number 1,Mask-A-Raid. Meet Number 2,Termite ghoul. And meet Number 3 my favorite, Madeline Jones. Mask-A-Raid: It's a pleasure to meet you,baron. Baron vain:It's a pleasure to meet you too. Madeline Jones: Nice meeting you. Baron vain: Nice meeting you too ah- The Alien: He does not talk that much. (Pretty girls laughing) The Alien:Oooh. AL be right back,for a second. Megawatt: I'm sorry but did I just heard a last name of a phantom? Lizard Boy:Yeah,why? Megawatt:The phantoms are a bunch of these aliens from outer space are no good. Because I'm a Techno Bot. And we techno boys were good then the phantoms. My father Simon was a leader of the techno bot. (Eww) (Slap) The Alien:Well nobody likes me. Hey you that robotic butler. What is that? Megawatt : It's shrimp. The Alien:Yeah,don't get all that on me,I don't even know you. Megawatt:Hmm! Baron vain: There you are,richard. What is it that you want to day? The Alien: I was wondering. Sense I have have a team that it's called The TATF wich that means (The Alien Tech Force).I was wondering if I could borrow that girl that works for you,Lacey shadows,so she can help me with two things. Baron vain: Ok,fine. But just only two things. Because she works for me. The Alien: Thanks. Hey you! That robotic butler,come over here! Megawatt:This is why I hate phantom aliens. (Crows cawing) The Alien: Alright,come on now.we have to get ready for tomorrow. Lacey Shadows. Lacey Shadows:Who are you? The Alien:The name is Richard phantom. And your gonna help me tomorrow,because...I just talk to your boss,baron vain. And he said it's okay but just 2 times only. Lacey Shadows:Okay. What time,though? The Alien:At 10:00 Am. Meat me at the Forgo City's gallery museum. Lacey Shadows:Okay. Lizard Boy:Well its great meeting you,lacey. Lacey Shadows:It was great meeting you too,lizie. (Yawn) Agent Xero: Can't be late. The Alien:Ah good. Lacey you came came on time. Lacey Shadows: I know. So what are we trying to do,today? Madeline Jones:We are trying to deal Forgo city's giant painting and recharge it into Richard Phantom. Mask-A-Raid:For his greatest party at his place too. Lacey Shadows:Okay let's do it. (Alarm) Mole:A crime In the gallery museum. Megawatt:But where's Xero,Marc. Katz:I don't know but,you need my help. Mole:Are you sure? Katz:Yes,now let's go stop them. The Alien:Yes we got the painting! Now we can go! Mask-A-Raid:Are boss. Look who's here. The Alien: Stop them.Termite ghoul,stop the little robot. Mole:A Termite villain. (Grunt) The Alien: Mask-A-Raid,go stop that gear robot. Mask-A-Raid: Yes,sir. Katz:I'll cut the ropes. Madeline:Ah,ah,ah. Naughty,naughty. Katz: Get out of my way. Madeline:Okay. Katz:Really? Madeline:I'll you can get through me! (Grunt) Madeline:How dare you. I'm a woman! Katz:I'm sorry. (Grunt) Madeline: You're too cute. Katz:Cute? I'm not cute. Madeline:Really? Because I think you find me as interesting. Mask-A-Raid:Done! The Alien:Good job Mask-A-Raid. And good job to you too,Termite ghoul. Come on,Madeline. And good job,lacey. Madeline: Bye,bye,handsome. Katz:Where are,Xero and marc?! Mole: I don't know. Megawatt:Maybe we should hire two more recruits. Katz:Good idea. Lacey Shadows: So what do we do now? The Alien:Tomorrow we are going to steal the the statue of katz. Madeline Jones:Yeah. Lacey Shadows:Excuse me for a second. Lizard Boy: Lacey Shadows. Lacey Shadows:Uh how are you doing? Lizard Boy: I'm doing just fine. Listen I know it's you....Xero. Lacey Shadows:How did you know-- Lizard Boy:It's okay. It's me,Agent marc. Lacey Shadows:What are you doing here,marcie? Lizard Boy: Well I wanted to see that if you were-- The Alien: Hey. Who's that? Lizard Boy: My name is Lizard Boy. The Alien:And he wants to help me? Cause if he's trying to. He can help. And you two must be boyfriend and girlfriend. Lacey Shadows,Lizard Boy:Yeah♡ Mole: Well its great that we have you two. Megawatt:And what are names? Argle: My name is argle suppergist. And over here is my little ghost partner,Mike. Mike:Sup? Argle:We would love to help you and join the modifyers. Mole:Good what are your powers and abilities? Argle :Well I don't have powers. But I am a Daredevil Biker. That the speed limit is 150. And I roll like a ball. And my three green horns can cut through medal.And sneak,crawl like a lizard. Megawatt:Awesome. What can he do? Argle:Mike can fly,float,hover,Shoot green fireballs out of his spooky lantern, and um,...ah... Mike: Possess villains. Argle:What? Megawatt:You two are hired. Megawatt:Now we have to stop richard phantom,again. (Evil laugh) The Alien: Almost done. (Door opens) Megawatt:It's over richard phantom. The Alien:Well,well. If it isn't that robot butler that serve the food. Megawatt: It's over for you,Phantom! The days of the techno bots and the phantom aliens days are over! By the name of my father sir bot. The Alien:Wait,You're a Techno Bot?! Megawatt:That's right I am! And you are not getting away from it. The Alien:Not if my other villain friends help me. Get them! Katz: You again! Madeline Jones: Nice to sea you again,handsome. Megawatt:Argle,Now! Lacey Shadows:Let's help them,marcie. Lizard Boy:Okay. Mask-A-Raid:Hey,where is Lacey and Lizard? (Rooftop glass breaks) Mole:Xero! Megawatt:Marc! Agent Xero: Sorry we were gone that long! Mole: That's okay. Agent Marc:And who are you two? Argle:My name is argle. And this is my ghost partner,mike. The Alien:Well,Well,Well if it isn't the really gang leader,Agent Xero and Marc. Agent Marc: And you must be that new villain,richard phantom. The Alien:Please,now since I'm from outer space, Call me The Alien,a deadliest creature but with style! (Groan) (Grunt) (Grunt) The Alien:You think you can stop me?! I have plenty of space bombs in my sack! Argle:Look out! (Explosion) (Grunt) The Alien:Noooooo! Agent Xero:Knock,knock. The Alien: Who's there? (Punch,Grunt) (Police sirens) Sherif Lion:Good job by stopping some new criminals,modifyers. And thanks to you too,Katz. Katz:You're welcome,sheriff. Agent Marc:So there's Alien,Mask-A-Raid and Termite ghoul. Argle:Wait! where's the long leg girl? Madeline Jones: See you soon handsome,katz. Agent Xero:It's great to have new members like you,Argle and mike. Agent xero:Now I have to go. Agent Marc:Where are you going,sweetie? Agent Xero:Too finish a science project. Me and my other friend....Pamela Maria. Script for Season 1 Episode 9 Partners In Crime Category:The Modifyers Rebooted Category:Script Document's Category:Season 1